


Super SMASH Brothers... ;)

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Borderline crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, no sex or anything for real happens in this fic so dont jump in horny people, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Lewis stood up quickly. He pushed his bangs back, allowing Arthur to easily catch the intense nervousness in Lewis’s eyes as well. Sweat was even beading down his face. “Artie— Vivi and I haven’t done THAT much together!”Arthur gulped nervously. “Really? You two were dating awhile before we started dating…”“I mean, yeah, but we haven’t gone past third base!”‘ARE THEY PLAYING BASEBALL NOW? WHAT?’Mystery wondered to himself. At this point, he felt utterly alone in the universe. A huge part of him was on the verge of just blowing his cover to demand an answer.[alternative summary - epic cringe super smash brothers brawl moments Cause HORNY GAMER MOMENT IN VIVI??? lewis and arthur v-card status REVEALED?? mystery pensive emoji.png]
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Super SMASH Brothers... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by my best friend Tord! They have cursed my life for six years now and this is the culmination of like all of our MSA shitposts. Thank you for the commission and for giving me the chance to write about one of my favorite MSA in-jokes we have together.

_ “Lewey.  _ I swear to GOD, if you pick Meta Knight one more goddamn time, I’m gonna kill—” Arthur’s hate-ridden words were quickly interrupted by his own sharp gasp. His body was frozen in shock, his pin-prick eyes staring directly at the Wiimote cursor hovering over Meta Knight’s portrait at the select screen. Lewis already had a shit-eating grin on his face from his previous win, but Arthur’s reaction made the corner of his lips curl even more smugly upwards.

In the middle of this, Vivi and Mystery held back their laughter as best they could, little snickers and giggles escaping their mouths as they eagerly awaited the inevitable move. 

Arthur had his back against the couch as he sat on the floor. He released his grip of his Gamecube controller, twisting and adjusting his position so he could face Lewis’s side directly— while still sitting down. Lewis, in turn, turned his body to face Arthur’s heavy glare, his smiling not moving an inch.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Arthur pointed at Lewis’ face with a deep frown, his eyebrows furrowed heavily on his face. He narrowed his eyes at the last word, leaning back slightly to watch his move.

For a long moment… all was silent in the Yukino household. Then—

“Fight me!” The wiimote declared through it’s warbly aged speakers.

“GOD DAMN IT—” Arthur immediately exclaimed near the top of his lungs, followed by a long and drawn out groan. In turn, everyone else couldn’t hold back their amusement any longer. Vivi’s loud cackles nearly muffled Mystery’s high-pitched giggles and Lewis’ deep laughter.

“I don’t know why I even try with you!” Arthur remarked in the middle of their laughter. With a huff, he then scooted a few inches away from Lewis, keeping a good gap in between the two. 

“Come on Artie! C’mere!” Lewis reached his hand out, though Arthur leaned back to avoid his grasp with an annoyed grunt.

“Don’t even try to touch me, you traitor!” Arthur shouted back. Lewis let out another deep laugh, his cheeks practically hurting from the wide smile on his face.

“Aww, you know you love him Arthur! Don’t be mean!” Vivi said with a bright smile. 

“He shouldn’t be cheap!” Arthur shook his head with a sigh. He picked up his controller again and selected Kirby. 

“You shouldn’t suck at video games.” Lewis quietly replied. It was barely a second before Arthur practically tackled Lewis with another loud shout. Vivi cackled at the sight of her boyfriends essentially wrestling with each other on the floor, bringing her close to tears. 

It was certainly  _ that  _ point in the night for the trio. Where the sleep deprivation was kicking in— yet not enough to actually make them fall asleep. All three knew they’d probably pull an all-nighter at this point, especially from the ungodly amounts of sugar, caffeine and general junk they crammed down their throats hours before. The living room was a mess of wrappers, empty soda cans and bags, as well as a few emptied pizza boxes and crumb coated plates stacked on various tables and surfaces in the room.

Thankfully Vivi’s parents were gone for the next few days on a business trip. Though, even on normal nights, nearly all of their sleepovers always resulted in similar messes. From middle school to a few years after highschool graduation, it seemed it was one of the many things that stayed consistent with their mutual friendships with each other; and later relationships. 

Arthur, after being easily pinned down to the ground by Lewis, squirmed in his tight hold pathetically, his legs kicking as hard as he could into his sides. His face was flushed from the level of force he was exerting, though it seemed to do very little against Lewis.

“Aren’t they idiots, Mystery?” Vivi asked her pet dog. Mystery sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes, despite the fond smile on his face. Vivi gave him a few brief pets on his head, earning an excited tail wag. 

Lewis, seemingly pitying Arthur’s inability to actually fight back, purposely rolled hard onto his back, pulling Arthur right on top of him. As he fell down, he gave a mock shout of pain, bringing a hand to dramatically flop against his forehead. 

“You did it, Artie! You killed me! I won’t ever be cheap again in Smash Brothers!” Arthur released a loud bark of laughter.

“Good! That’s what you get, Lewis! Don’t ever mess with Arthur!” he pushed himself upwards, his wrists now free from Lewis’s strong hold. He placed his hands confidently on his hips, a proud smirk on his sweaty face. 

Vivi rolled her own eyes. “Alright you two loverboys, are you gonna grind and make out or are you gonna pick your characters?’

Both paused— as though it was only now either of them recognized Arthur was straddling Lewis. Arthur released a squeal of embarrassment as he quickly pulled himself off of Lewis, who followed in similarly quick fashion. They sat near together in tense, awkward silence, their faces red hot. Neither looked at each other, seemingly more interested in Vivi’s carpet then anything else.

As well, neither looked backwards to catch the brief sharp grin that flashed onto her face. Only Mystery noticed, quirking an eyebrow upwards. Vivi didn’t hold her menacing appearance for long. She broke through the atmosphere by screaming loudly— 

“ANYWAYS NERDS, I’m gonna play as SONIC the  _ FUCKING  _ Hedgehog baby!!” The mood was instantly lifted by Vivi. Both Lewis and Arthur collapsed into hard fits of laughter, Vivi and Mystery joining in a moment later with their amused giggles. By the time everyone had recovered, the incident was seemingly forgotten about for the time being. 

After Arthur changed his color to yellow and Lewis finally changed his character of choice to Falco, they continued playing. All three continued on a long wave of matches, cycling through the stage list and desperately attempting to beat the absolute hell out of each other. Everyone bickered with each other as they normally did, though the lack of broken characters certainly kept Arthur’s wrath from exploding again. 

Mystery, even though he was reduced to only a spectator, kept his eyes focused on the game. It was the only thing he could do — as not only could he not reveal his true nature to anyone, he also didn’t have thumbs to hold a controller. At the very least, all three kept it incredibly entertaining. Though, even he wasn’t distracted enough to notice the grin re-appearing on Vivi’s face after they finished up another match. 

He glanced at Lewis and Arthur, though neither seemed to notice it either. The two were caught up in their own conversations, as Lewis circled around to find another character to play as. Just as he was about to shrug it off again, Vivi feigned a soft yawn.

“Hey Lewis? Arthur?” she asked. Both turned their heads to look at her.

“Getting tired?” Lewis asked. “We can call it a night if you want to. I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re winning.” 

“What?” Arthur frowned. “I’m totally in the lead!”

Before either could continue onwards, she caught their attention by slowly crossing one leg over the other. She smirked playfully at them both, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. 

“No… I think we should do… something _ else.” _ Her voice lowered slightly on the last word, giving a noticeable suggestive meaning. Lewis immediately began blushing, though Arthur looked more apprehensive. He scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

“U-Uh… like… play a different game? I mean, we can play whatever you want! Even that weird party baby game you have— ”

Vivi cut him off with a bubbly giggle. She uncrossed her leg, bringing herself down to the ground onto her knees. She pulled both in with her arms and gave them brief kisses on their cheeks. 

“I think you both know what I mean.” Vivi released them, standing back onto her feet. She gave them a sly smile, resting a hand on her hip. 

“I’m going to get a little bit more…  _ comfortable.”  _ She turned away and walked up her stairs without another word, leaving Lewis and Arthur alone together in the living room. Both of their faces were darkly flushed — their expressions a mix of shock, embarrassment and anxiety. Mystery simply titled his head in confusion. 

Human romance seemed so complex to him. 

He got off the couch with a quick hop. He scratched at Lewis with his paw to gain his attention. Arthur turned around quickly, who gave him a light pat on the head.

“U-Uh… Mystery, why don’t you get… some water?” Arthur quickly looked away once he finished his sentence, his eyes turning to Lewis. The man sat perfectly straight and rather stiffly, his large hands clenching the fabric of his purple pajama pants.

“Lewey…” Arthur began quietly. “Do you think she meant… like… you know…” he trailed off with an embarrassed squeak. Lewis didn’t reply.

“Lewey?” he asked. When he didn’t get a response, he got close enough to lightly shake his shoulder. At his continued silence, Arthur began shaking him as strongly as he could.

“A-A-Are we SERIOUSLY going to—” he stammered heavily. A nervous whine escaped from his mouth as he turned away from Lewis, gripping the sides of his head. He stood up quickly and began pacing around his still-frozen boyfriend.

“I-I didn’t bring anything! Should I have? Does s-she have the-the… the stuff? Wait, what’re we even gonna do!? Am I gonna watch you-or are we… are we both gonna… or will she… or are we all gonna… g-gonna have a… th...three...” A yell escaped Arthur’s throat as he leaned his head back. “I CAN’T EVEN SAY IT!”

Lewis finally spoke up. “Artie. You are  **NOT** helping right now.”

_ ‘What are you two even fucking talking about!?’  _ Mystery demanded internally.

“Oh, I’m SORRY Lewey!” Arthur gave a sarcastic laugh. “I’m sorry for FREAKING out about something that needs to be FREAKED out about! I-I mean, sure, high school was a few years ago but… did you SERIOUSLY forget I haven’t done ANYTHING close to THIS!?” 

Lewis stood up quickly. He pushed his bangs back, allowing Arthur to easily catch the intense nervousness in Lewis’s eyes as well. Sweat was even beading down his face. “Artie— Vivi and I haven’t done THAT much together!” 

Arthur gulped nervously. “Really? You two were dating awhile before we started dating…” 

“I mean, yeah, but we haven’t gone past third base!” 

_ ‘ARE THEY PLAYING BASEBALL NOW? WHAT?’ _ Mystery wondered to himself. At this point, he felt utterly alone in the universe. A huge part of him was on the verge of just blowing his cover to demand an answer. 

“Third base!? Then why are YOU freaking out!? I-I haven’t done anything!” Arthur's eyes went wide when Lewis gave an accusatory point at his chest.

“Hang on! You told me you got to hit second base one time! At that party in senior year!” Arthur paused before slapping Lewis’s hand away.

“You— it was a WEIRD situation and you KNOW IT, it BARELY counts!” 

“It TOTALLY counts Artie! Don’t try to act like an innocent virgin about th—” 

“VIRGIN!?” Arthur looked five seconds away from running over Lewis. “GETTING TO TOUCH A GIRLS BOOB BY ACCIDENT DOESN’T EQUATE TO FULL ON SEX!”

Mystery openingly gasped as the pin finally dropped for him. He stood in absolute shock for a long moment, his mouth still agape and his eyes wide. Arthur and Lewis continued to have a debate in the validation of Arthur’s V-card status, unaware of the terror in Mystery’s eyes. It wasn’t so much that his owner was seducing her boyfriends, no— it was his own status as just her dog. While the three thought of him as smarter than most dogs… they certainly wouldn’t care if Mystery could hear them all night. After all, he was “just a dog,” wasn’t he?

_ He’d have to withstand that Hell for hours on end! _

His body began to finally move. He took a few shaking step backs before he finally bolted out of the room. He ran into the kitchen, his paws losing traction on the smooth surface and crashing into the fridge. He didn’t wait, getting himself up with another scamper. He reached the door to the outside, banging his paws against it. 

The door didn’t budge, however, as it usually did. His ears folded back with another gasp— realizing the door was locked. He attempted to jump to budge the lock, but he was too short in his disguised form to reach the doorknob. He began scratching fiercely at the door, all the while letting out high pitched whines in the hope Lewis or Arthur would open it for him. Though neither could hear it over their heated discussion.

...And they couldn’t hear Vivi’s light footsteps as she slowly walked down the stairs. 

Vivi was an expert at sneaking out of her house in the middle of the night. Whether it was to go ghost hunting with her friends or to watch a R-rated horror movie at the theatres, she rarely awoke either of her parents. She was nimble and careful with each step, walking on the tips of her toes to prevent her full weight being pressed against the stairs. 

Her ninja-like approach allowed her to enter the living room without any detection. Finally, she approached Arthur and Lewis from behind, gaining their attention with a low, sultry and noticeably muffled— 

_ “Hey.” _

Arthur and Lewis turned… 

And both were absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of Vivi in a bat costume.

It wasn’t a cheap Halloween costume, no— it was more akin to a theme park mascot in terms of design. The head, while realistically depicted, was rather large. The torso was similarly big and spacious, covered in soft, fuzzy light brown fur. Her arms and legs were free, with just a beige sort of covering over her limbs in order to allow better movement. Both of her hands were connected to a thick cape that trailed behind her, giving her the appearance of wings.

Vivi let out her loudest cackle yet, clapping her hands together loudly.

“YOU HORNY NERDS REALLY FELL FOR IT!” Vivi screamed in between desperate wheezes for air, shaking her costumed head in disbelief.

“...WHAT?!’ Lewis responded. His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “IT WAS JUST A JOKE?!” 

Arthur let out a loud sigh of relief. “THANK GOD! Thank GOD you were just fucking with us!” 

“Yep! Was it funny?”

Arthur began laughing from the sheer ridiculousness of it all. “You know what— it was! You really got me!”

Lewis looked at the two in absolute disbelief. “Wh— ARTIE! How are you NOT mad about this?”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “Dude, maybe it’s just all the anxiety leaving my body, but I can’t be mad! Vivi really got us!” 

Vivi turned to Lewis. “Why are you mad, Lew-Lew?” it seemed as though even her costumed eyes gave a devious glint. “Mad because you wanted to fuck a bat, huh?”

“I— WHAT!?”

Arthur gasped. “Oooo, Lewey! Are you a FURRY?” 

Lewis looked between the two. “Wh— What?! No! I am NOT a furry!”

“You’re a little bat furry aren’t you?” Vivi outstretched her arms and T-posed at Lewis. “Huh? Little furry boy?” 

“Furry! Furry! Furry!” Arthur chanted. 

Before anymore could be said or done — all three were interrupted by a booming crash that erupted from the other room. Lewis and Arthur quickly ran into the kitchen, seeing a large hole where the door used to be. Vivi stood in confusion in the living room, looking around the limited space her bat head offered her.

“What? Huh? What’s going on? Who’s there?” 

“I think a ghost attacked the house!” Lewis replied. He looked out the hole, seeing not only Vivi’s fence in tatters, but an impossibly large four-legged creature running away in the distance. “Or a cryptid!” 

Arthur was looking around the kitchen, frantically closing all of the pantries. When the last one available was seemingly empty, he began sweating bullets.

“I can’t find Mystery!  _ I think the monster took him!” _

“HUH!?” Vivi screamed, running into the kitchen with careful steps. “DID THEY DOGNAP MYSTERY!?” 

“Everybody calm down!” Lewis yelled. “We’re Mystery Skulls! We’re gonna find this ghost or monster or… WHATEVER caused this and get Mystery back! Arthur, Vivi, start the van and follow after me!” Lewis jumped out and began tailing right after the creature.

“You heard him Vivi! Let’s go!” Arthur ran out the kitchen into the living room, quickly leaving through the front door within seconds. Meanwhile, Vivi was attempting to hurry after him, her movements clumsy and sluggish as the costume weighed against her. 

“H-Hang on! I can’t really run in this thing! I—” Vivi cursed as she took a tumble to the floor.

She sighed and allowed herself to lay in her failure for just a moment. 

“Okay. I deserved that one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i included the pic at the end because this is where it all started and i left it by accident when i showed them the final draft and it made them laugh so. its still in babey!!!
> 
> years ago we saw that on tumblr and tord was like "this has vivi vibes" and that joke that vivi busts out the bat costume to fuck with lewis and arthur has stayed with us even in 2021. jesus CHRIST I FEEL SO OLD WHAT THE HELL GHOST CAME OUT IN 2014-
> 
> But hey! Thanks for reading this shitpost fic! Leave a kudos/bookmark/comment if you liked it, it makes me so happy! I have a writing blog @vriskaserbet if you want to check that out! Have a great day/night! ^^


End file.
